Hooray for Hollywood
by Ampersand Ellipsis
Summary: My entry for the March CBPC. The staircase scene at the end of the movie Clueless You know you love it!


**OK, this was the easiest CBPC ever! All I did was cut and paste and change a few names (parenthetical remarks are mine). I know it's silly and totally different from anything I've done, but why not? It's almost Spring…my favorite season... Can you smell the cherry blossoms? Let's celebrate with some BB fluff! Hope you enjoy! ;D**

**X-X-X**

Booth and Bones are in a conference room at the FBI building on a Saturday afternoon. There are stacks of files spread all over the table and they are sorting through them with a lawyer in preparation for a big trial.

Booth has on black jeans, a cream-colored shirt and a black jacket. Bones is wearing her hair back in pigtails, courtesy of Angela.

**BOOTH**

(Booth keeps sneaking glances at Bones and finally can't help himself)

You look like Pippi Longstocking.

**BONES**

Well, you look like Han Solo.

(She _did_ say she had seen one of the Star Wars movies once…)

Who's Pippi Longstocking?

**BOOTH**

Someone Clara Bow never played.

**BONES**

Funny.

(Bones quickly takes her hair out of the pigtails and runs her hands through it to smooth out the kinks. Booth can't help himself and sits there staring at her.)

**LAWYER**

What happened to the August 28th files?

**BOOTH**

(Booth shakes himself out of his haze)

Hmm, what?

**LAWYER**

Cullen wanted them tonight, there were twice as many. He's gonna go ballistic, where are they?

**BONES**

I think I checked them for the September third conversation.

**LAWYER**

What?

**BOOTH**

Where'd you put them?

**BONES**

I divided them into two piles. Is that wrong?

**LAWYER**

I have to redo all that. What are you, some kind of idiot?

**BOOTH**

Hey, she didn't know.

**LAWYER**

She just set us back a day. Who cares about the September call? Now we're screwed!

**BONES**

I'm sorry.

**LAWYER**

Just forget it, OK? Just go back to the museum or something.

(Bones grabs her things and storms out of the room)

**BOOTH**

What's your problem, man? She didn't mean any harm.

**LAWYER**

I'm gonna get killed because she's a moron.

**BOOTH**

She's not a moron. You know, if you were paying attention to your assignment, it wouldn't have happened.

**LAWYER**

Well, if you hadn't been playing footsy with the dumb squint, she wouldn't be bothering me.

**BOOTH**

What are you talking about?!

**LAWYER**

You know exactly what I'm talking about. Booth, this is a multi-million dollar law suit, not some excuse for puppy-love.

**BOOTH**

Look, we've been working our butts off on this case!

**LAWYER**

Well, tell you what? You do whatever you want with your butts, I'm calling in sick.

(Lawyer leaves while Booth slams the door behind him. Bones is sitting outside in the hall.)

**BONES**

Did I really ruin Cullen's law suit?

**BOOTH**

No.

(Booth walks over to the bench and sits beside Bones.)

Of course not.

**BONES**

Well, did I set him back? I mean, there's so much work to be done, and he can't afford to lose that time.

**BOOTH**

Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it. Cullen won't lose any time. Can you imagine the nerve of that guy? I mean, making you worry like that, and yet, he's the one that screwed up and then he goes and blames us. Imagine saying we were... you know?

**BONES**

That's right, you've been very dedicated to this case.

**BOOTH**

Yeah, well, it's a good learning experience, at least for me. But you, I mean, you don't need to be doing this. Go back to the lab…

**BONES**

You think that's all I do, I'm just a squint with a lab?

**BOOTH**

No, no, ah, that's not what I meant.

(Booth stutters, looking for the right words)

You're young and beautiful...and...

**BONES**

And?

**BOOTH**

And, well, uh, what?

**BONES**

You think I'm beautiful?

**BOOTH**

You know your gorgeous, alright? And popular, and, um, and... but this is not why I, you know, I come here. This is a good learning experience for me.

**BONES**

You already said that.

**BOOTH**

Cullen, I wanna help out Cullen. He's the only one who cares about me.

**BONES**

That's not true.

**BOOTH**

He's not? Are you saying you care about me?

**BONES**

Booth.

(Bones playfully takes a swipe at Booth's shoulder. He grabs her hand and leans in for a kiss. He pulls back quickly and raises his eyebrows to see if she's going to slug him. Instead, she smiles broadly and leans in to kiss him properly.)

End Scene.


End file.
